Saigo no Getsuga Tenshô
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Voici ma version de l'ultime Getsuga Tenshô ..Attention spoiler, laissez moi des commentaires Arigato gozaimasu ( Les fautes seront corriger plus tard )


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a tite kubo sama

J'ai décidé d'écrire, ma version de l'ultime Getsuga Tenshô préparé vos mouchoir xd

Je ne sais pas ci cela peut être compté, comme un os a vous de voir.

...

Titre :Saigo no Getsuga tenshô L'Ultime Getsuga Tenshô

...

Karakura

Les falaises qui c'était dresser, peu de temps avant autour des deux combattants n'était plus que des fragments, éparpiller a droite et a gauche une brise soulever, la poussière du lieu qui était silencieux

Au milieu du terrain se tenait deux hommes ,un aux cheveux oranges lumineux arrivant en bas de sa nuque avec un shihakusho noir déchiré, révélant son torse musclé et on pouvait voir qu'il était , pied nu et un autre homme un peu, plus grand a tête blond sable avec un chapeau rayé et une veste verte appelé haori, sur ses épaule et un kimono vert porté a ses pied des sabots de bois.

-Alors Kurosaki -san quelle est la suite ? Demanda Urahara Kisuke en regardant sérieusement son jeune élèves .

-Aucune idée Urahara -san ...! Dit Kurosaki Ichigo en laissant son regard errer au loin avec tristesse sur la croix qui avait sceller Sosuke Aizen.

Aussitôt qu'il eu finit sa phrase il ressentit les premier effet de l'ultime getsuga tenshô une douleurs sans nom se déclencha il tomba a genoux en serrant son corps avec crispation puis il toussa et cracha du sang , il avait l'impression que son corps était écarteler .

-KUROSAKI-SAN ! S'exclama fortement Urahara. Ichigo lui n'entendait plus rien se débâtant contre un ennemis, invisible alors que la douleurs amplifier et soudain les ténèbres l'engloutisse.

...

-Ichigo! S'exclama une voix que le garçon était sur d'avoir déjà entendu, il se força a ouvrir les yeux pour constaté qu' il se trouvais dans les bras d'une femme aussi belle que le soleil.

-Okaasan .Réussis t'il a dire a s'apercevant que sa voix semblait plus cristalline comme quand il avait était enfant.

-Oui Ichigo c'est moi je suis fière de toi mon fils ! Dit elle passant avec affection sa main sur sa joue

-Okaasan mais tu es morte a cause de moi !Dit il en fuyant son regard sa mère attrapa doucement son visage et en quelque sorte le força a la regardée

-Pas du tout ichigo je pouvais très bien me défendre! Dit elle en souriant en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux affection .

-Je ne comprend pas? Comment ça ? Dit il confus

-Tout vas t'être expliquer mon fils ! Dit elle d'une voix douce et aimante pour son enfant

-Es ce que je part avec toi ? L'ultime getsuga tenshô m'as t'il tuer?Continua t'il ses questions

-Pff dis pas de connerie mon roi ! Dit une pale copie de lui même que ichigo estima de trois ou quatre ans pas plus.

-Ci tu ne lui explique pas il ne vas pas comprendre! Grommela Zangetsu enfants les bras croiser

...

A L 'extérieur Urahara avait quelque peut paniquer ,en voyant le jeune perdre connaissance puis son corps commencer, a briller de façon aveuglante et que son corps commencé a régresser a vu d'oeil.

Ce fut ce moment ou arrivent ses amis shinigami et humains une rousse feu se précipita sur lui mais elle fut repousser par la lumière .

Le brun a lunette l'empêcha de recommencer " Mais Kurosaki-Kun "

-N'as pas besoins de toi Inoué ! Dit un peu durement Ishida en l'attrapant par le bras et l'emmena vers des blessés

-Urahara que ce passe t'il ?demanda Rukia en observant la lumière irradiante sortir du corps de son nakama.

-Kuchiki -san vraiment, je n'en sais rien du tout attendons de voir ce qui vas se passer.

...

-Pourquoi diable Oghici Zangetsu avait vous l'apparence d'enfants ?

-Tu devrais te regardé dans ce cas mon roi tu es dans les bras de ta mère tu pense avoir quelle apparence ?

Ichigo leva la main avec difficulté puis la regarda devant lui était une petite main un peu boudiné "Qu'es ce ..Qu'es ce que ça veut dire?

-Du calme Ichigo ne t'agite pas l'hogyoku t'as donné une deuxième chance de vivre ! Lui répondit sa mère en lui caressant la joue a nouveau .

-Okaasan tu as dis L'hogyoku? Demanda t'il en faisant une drôle de tête

-Oui Ichigo ta mère veut simplement te dire que L'ultime getsuga tenshô aurait du tuer ton âme , l'hogyoku c'est sacrifier car elle as aimer ta détermination et ton coeur pur mais la condition pour que tu survives c'était de te rendre a nouveau nourrisson et quelque peu différent mais en âme .

-Je...es ce que mes souvenir vont disparaître ? Demanda t'il alors qu'il sentait une fatigue l'envahir et lutter contre le sommeil .

-Je pense qu'il te reviendront un jours écoute Ichigo,tu es shinigami a demi et quincy ne l'oublis jamais ! Lui Murmura Masaki en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête puis le déposa dans une lumière .

Docilement les deux hêtre entrèrent a nouveau dans l'enfant qui s'estompa peu de temps après.

-Bonne chance mon fils ! Murmura sa mère avec amour maternelle

...

Urahara avait décidé d'éloigné le groupes humain de la zone seul Renji et Rukia etait rester a attendre en refusant clairement de quitter les lieux.

En dehors la lumière c'était enfin, estomper la petite brune se précipita vers la ou se trouve son nakama, mais il ne resté que sont shihakusho en rouler en boule.

-Ichigo! Sanglota Kuchiki Rukia les larmes coulant sur son visage en tombant a genoux

Le shihakusho remua , Rukia surprise tendit la main et tira doucement le vêtement vers elle elle vus une touffe de cheveux , noir surgir du vêtement surpris elle fit un bond puis de sa main elle fouilla le kimono ,la tête d'un nourrisson apparut devant elle ses yeux devenus violet un peu claire qu'elle fixé sur la jeunes shinigami .

-Ichigo? Répéta t'elle ébahis en observant sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux et ses yeux ,en regardant le jeune enfant qui se contenta, de bailler de façon adorable .

Renji s'approcha est resta lui aussi stupéfait, il croisa le regard de Rukia et sus exactement ce que sa meilleur amie, allé faire et il là soutiendrais dans son choix .

-Compte sur moi Rukia je t'aiderais ! Déclara Renji avec un sourire tout en posant une main sur son épaule

La soeur adoptif de Byakuya se releva et sourit a l'enfant dans ses bras ,enrouler de son propre Shihakusho

Urahara Kisuke avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant l'enfant puis avait lus la détermination sur le visage de la jeune Kuchiki et quelque chose comme de l'attendrissement pour sa charge dans ses bras .

-Tres bien je me charge de l'annoncé a son père et ses amis allé vous gardé son nom Kuchiki-san ! Avait demandé Urahara un peu tristement

-Oui se prénom lui vas bien tu es pas d'accord avec moi Renji!Dit elle en couvent des yeux le nourrisson

-Oui tu as tout a fait raison Rukia je ne vois pas de meilleur prénom ..a part le mien

-RENJI !Gronda la petite brune en le frappant il furent surpris d'entendre un rire cristallin de s'échapper des lèvres du jeune garçon , puis ses yeux se ferme de fatigue .

-Au moins je pourrais annoncé a Isshin que son fils et partis dans de bonne mains !Déclara l'ancien taicho de la division 12

Rukia avait hoché la tête, puis Renji avait ouvert ,un seikamon et les trois d'entre eux avait disparue dedans alors qu'il se refermé, sur le passé d'Ichigo Kurosaki l'ancien shinigami daiko.

Fin

s'il vous plait laissez moi des commentaire " arigato gozaimasu " Souhaitez vous une suite ci oui me l'écrire dans les commentaires


End file.
